The Furious Five Children
by roxan1930
Summary: The furious Five get hit by the light of the Ruby Orb of Youth and turn into kids. While Shifu is away to get the Emerald Orb of Maturity to change them back, Po learns it isn't easy to take care of the Furious Five as kids.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung fu Panda.**

**The Furious Five Children**

It was a normal day at the Jade Palace wich ment everyone was training with the Furious Five doing great and Po getting hurt.

After a while the door of the training hall opened to reveal Master Shifu.

"Hello Master!" all six students greeted their master as they went to stand in a line and bowed down.

"Hello my students. I have just gotten some bad news from Zeng and it is that a new enemy has come." the old red panda informed his students as he watched their expressions change from curious to shocked.

"Is there any news about who he is or what he wants?" Tigress asked after a while.

"It is said he is a goat and he wants to take over the Valley of Peace but I don't know why." he answerred.

"Don't worry everyone because the Dragon Warrior who is me will just kick his butt and make sure he will never bother us again!" Po yelled pumping his fist up.

**WHACK!**

"OWWW! Why did you just hit me, Master?" Po asked rubbing his head glaring down at the red panda who was still holding Oogway's staff up as if he was ready to hit the panda again.

"You need to be serious about this matter, Po! We don't know much about this new enemy so we'll have to be prepared for anything that could come at this very moment!" Shifu scolded the big black and white bear.

Suddenly a loud crash could be heard from outside.

"What the heck? Normally we still have a week or two to prepare ourselves for a fight when we get news like this!" Mantis yelled jumping on Monkey's shoulder and jumped almost immediantly off of the primate who quickly run outside to see what was going on along with Tigress.

When the feline and primate were outside another crash was heard followed by Tigress yelling "I think the new enemy is here!" and then the others also run outside.

"Fear me because I'll be your worst living nightmare from this day on!" a goat screamed and then raised his hooves in the air and started laughing evily.

"MUAHAHAHAHA- Hey, why are you guys not fearing me just like I told you to do?" the goat asked stopping laughing as he noticed that Po, the Furious Five and Shifu were all just staring at him with bored expressions.

"Don't take any offense to this but you seem kinda lame." Crane told what they were all thinking.

It was silent for the next few seconds with nobody moving.

"Well, don't dwell on my appearance as I have figured out how to defeat the Dragon Warrior!" the goat yelled snaping out of his trance and pointing at Po.

"And what might that be?" Po asked yawning.

"The Furious Five have always protected you and taken more damage then you so everytime you fight someone that person in completely exhausted when he finishes them and you can taken your opponed down because he is to tired to defent himself and now I have something wich will make sure the Furious Five won't protect you this time!" the goat yelled and pulled out a strange red orb and it flashed a bright yellow light wich hit the Five and send them flying back into the training hall.

"You will now be completely hopeless! MUAHAHAHAHA- ACK! COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! I hate it when I choke on my own spit!" the goat yelled as he was finnaly able to breath again.

Rolling his eyes Po walked to the goat and punched him so hard in the face he was sent flying over the whole Valley of Peace.

"ALRIGHT, YOU ARE STRONG ON YOUR OWN AND I'LL NEVER COME BACK AGAIN!" the goat yelled as he was sent flying but Po and Shifu weren't paying attention to him anymore.

"I'll go and see how the Furious Five is doing after they got hit by that strange light." Shifu informed Po and then walked inside.

Looking back at where he had punched the goat to he could swear he could still see the goat flying but he was snapped ouf of his thought when he suddenly heard Shifu scream "OH MY DEAR GOD!"

Understanding that there was probably something really wrong with the Five if his master would scream something like that Po quickly also run into the training hall.

When the panda reached his master he could see him standing there very out of character as he was slightly bent down as if his back had become weak, his arms were hanging losely by his sides, his tail was flatt on the ground, his eard were hanging weakly, his eyes were pretty much the size of dinner plates and his jaw was on the ground.

Following his master's gaze his Po took own a stance almost exactly like his master because in front of them were a tiger, a mantis, a monkey, a viper and a crane but they were all children around the age of seven playing with eachother.

"Awww! These kids are so cute and they look just like children versions of the Furious Five!" Po squeaked and run up to the group of children and hugged them tightly in his big arms without noticing their strugeling.

"Po you idiot! Those children _are_ the Furious Five!" Shifu yelled slapping his forehead.

Gasping Po let go of the children without putting them on the ground first resulting in them tumbling over eachother onto the hard ground.

"Oh my god! My best friends are kids and I can't be best friends with kids while I'm a adult! Well, I am pretty good with kids and they always wanna spent time with me but that is different then hanging out all the time with them and-"

"Panda! You're trailing off!" Shifu yelled slapping his forehead as Po was indeed starting to talk to much.

"Sorry about that but they're just so cute I could eat them!" Po yelled looking at the kids who gripped onto eachother and slowly started backing away from the panda with uncomfortable faces.

"Stop acting like they are toys made for little girls and concentrate!" Shifu orderred.

"I'll need to get a good look at all of you, one by one. Is that alright?" the old red panda asked the Five in a gentle voice.

"But we don't even know who you and that scary guy that tried to choke us are." Tigress said in her now high voice suprising both Po and Shifu that she and the others didn't know them anymore.

"Wait, you don't remember that that red panda is your master and that I'm your friend?" Po asked her.

"No, we don't even know eachother." Monkey said poking his head from behind Tigress.

"If you guys don't even know eachother anymore, then why were you just playing as if you've been best friends for your whole lifes?" Po asked them.

"We were confused how we got here and then we became bored so we told eachother who we were and started playing and then you two come into the picture." Viper said.

"Do you know how we got here?" Crane asked cocking his head to the side and the other children followed his example.

"The five of you have been living here for years while training the art of Kung Fu under me and together you form the Furious Five." Shifu explained.

"But why can we not remember anything of that?" Mantis asked hopping on Tigress's head.

"Some goat hit you with a beam from a weird orb turning you from adults into seven-year-olds and it seems that your memories went back in time along with your bodies." Po told them.

"O…kay… Can we go and play again?" the five children asked making Po and Shifu fall down in anime-style.

Before one of them could say anything Viper had already poked Mantis yelling "Tag, you're it!" and now the children were running around after eachother laughing happily.

Sighing Shifu grabbed Tigress and dragged her to the side of the room to look at a few things.

After a while Shifu had finished looking at Tigress, Mantis, Monkey and Viper and was now finnishing up with Crane.

"Can I go play again?" Crane asked when Shifu stopped shinning a light in his eyes.

Nodding Shifu gently pushed Crane towards the others who were now playing 'I Spy' and turned to Po.

"It appears they have been hit by the Ruby Orb of Youth." the master explained.

"Alright, I get that but how are we going to change them back?" Po asked pointing dramaticly at the Furious Five who were now creating some strange dance together.

"They can only turn back with the Emerald Orb of Maturity and I myself will go to get it to change the Furious Five back into adults while you have to make sure they will be alright while I'm gone." Shifu told Po who smiled relieved.

"Thank goodness. You are going to get a orb to change them back and I'm going to be alone with them for maybe a few days and- WHAT? You're going to leave me alone with them?" Po yelled as what his teacher had said clicked in his head.

"But didn't you say that you were good with kids a little while ago?" Shifu asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm good with them for a few hours but if you're going to be gone for a few days it will be like I'm their father and I'm not ready for the parenthood yet!" Po yelled blushing a little.

"Don't worry, I am sure you'll do fine with them." Shifu said gently petting the panda's shoulder but when they looked back at the kids they both sweat-dropped because Monkey was holding Viper by her neck in a gently grip and Mantis was holding the end of her tail and they swung her as if she was a skipping-rope and Tigress was the one who was supposed to jump every time Viper came to her ankles but every time Crane grabbed the feline's shoulders and lifted her up before the females touched eachother and when Viper was swung up he dropped Tigress again and the whole time the kids yelled "And up and down and up and down…."

"Uhm….. Good luck with them!" Shifu yelled and run away.

"Hey, when are you going to be back?" Po yelled panicking looking at his master's back wich got farther and farther away.

"Just like you said, maybe a few days!" Shifu replied right before he got out of sight.

Sighing Po turned around and jumped when he saw the kids standing before him looking up at him with big eyes.

"Uhm… Hey there kiddies! What's up?" Po asked nervously kneeling down to get at the same height as the kids.

"You just said you were our friend but could you tell us a little more about who you are?" Mantis asked.

"Sure, I'm Po and I'm the Dragon Warrior of the Valley of Peace and I came to live here with you guys a couple of months back and even thought you guys didn't really except me in the beginning, you all warmed up to my awesomeness and I became everyone's best friend." Po told them doing a dramatic pose.

"Why didn't we except you in the beginning?" Tigress asked.

"Well, when the Dragon Warrior needed to be chosen you guys showed some of your awesome skills to try to become the Dragon Warrior but when I tried to get to see anything I ended up in between you and I became the Dragon Warrior and at the moment you, our master and I myself thought it was just a accident and I also couldn't do any Kung Fu but while I was finnaly starting to learn Kung Fu, you guys went off on your own to try to defeat the evil snow-leopard named Tai Lung wich was why there needed to be a Dragon Warrior but he defeated you and by some miracle I was able to defeat him and from that day on you guys respected me as the Dragon Warrior and your friend." Po told his story.

"Wait, did we also not except you because we might have been jealous?" Crane asked.

"Yeah, especially Tigress because it was her dream to become the Dragon Warrior." Po answerred.

"Why do you call her Tigress? She has a name!" Viper yelled glaring at Po and then the others also glared.

"Uhm… I don't know your names." Po confessed poking his fingers together.

"What kind of friend doesn't know his friends names?" Monkey asked crossing his arms.

"Our master always calls you Tigress, Mantis, Monkey, Viper and Crane and you also call eachother that and everyone in the village calls you that so I never learnt what your names were. You know what? If I call out one of those names you tell me the real names of that person." Po said getting a idea.

The five seemed to be thinking it over as they looked at eachother and then they grinned and yelled "Okay!"

Po sweat-dropped at the thought that those kids could go so easily from angry to happy-the-pappy.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" he asked after he recovered and the kids all nodded.

"Tigress?"

"Yelan!"

"Mantis?"

"Li!"

"Monkey?"

"Chen!"

"Viper?"

"Ming!"

"Crane?"

"Xin!"

"Alright, I guess those are some pretty cool names." Po said.

"Now that you know our names, do you wanna play 'Hide and Seek' with us?" Viper asked and before Po could reply the kids already run in different derections.

Sighing the panda turned around and started counting.

"8… 9… 10! Ready or not, here I come!" Po yelled after he finished counting and started looking.

It was quite easy because the everyone of the Furious Five had parts of their bodies sticking out somewhere and they kept giggling so Po didn't really have to search but to make it a little more fun for the kids he looked in and behind some places as if he really didn't know where they were.

After a while he walked to a vase where Monkey's and Viper's tails were sticking out from behind it.

"I found Chen and Ming!" he yelled poking his head over the edge of the vase earning a small yelp from the simian and serpent who he had called by their names because he didn't want them to get angry at them again.

"Hey, no fair!" Monkey yelled pointing a finger at Po.

"You must have peeked!" Viper joined in.

"If I would have peeked, why did I need to look for you two then?" Po asked copying the question his dad had always asked him as a kid when he thought he was found to soon and just like he always did when his dad asked that question, both Monkey and Viper pouted glaring at him.

Smirking at the kids he jumped up to one of the boards holding the ceiling up to find Crane sitting there.

"Xin is found!" Po yelled grinning and jumping down but was confused a little because he was sure he had heard two voices from where Crane was and he got more confused when Crane flew down to Monkey and Viper and wispered something to them causing all three of them to giggle.

Shrugging it off Po walked over to a different vase where Monkey and Viper had hidden behind and without looking he picked the vase up and turned it upside down causing Tigress to tumble out.

"Not really a safe hiding place, right Yelan?" Po asked smirking at the little tiger who was now sitting on the ground.

"No!" Tigress yelled rubbing her butt.

Po started searching for Mantis but he could only hear giggling coming from the four who he had already found and no mather where he looked, Mantis wasn't there.

"Alright, I give up! You can come out, Li!" Po yelled after looking everywhere.

After he called his defeat the four found kids burst out laughing for some reason.

Po was about to ask them what was so funny when Crane's hat was lifted up a little revealing Mantis.

"You were hiding under Xin's hat?" Po asked in disbelief causing the kids to only laugh harder.

When the kids finnaly started to calm down a little Po's stomack rumbled causing them to fall on the ground again laughing even louder then before.

"Hahaha this is sooooo funny." Po said sarcasticly rolling his eyes and then picked Tigress and Viper up and swung them over his shoulders like sacks of potatoes and started walking to the kitchen ignoring their screams and the boys run after him.

"What do you all wanna eat?" Po asked the kids when they entered the kitchen.

"Something yummie!" Crane yelled.

"Alright, can anyone tell me what Xin means when he says 'something yummie'?" Po asked because he himself thought every kind of food was jummie but they probably did not.

"Duuuuhhhh! Something what tastes good of course!" Viper yelled.

Slapping his forehead Po decided he would make noodle soup again.

"Take a seat at the table." he ordered turning to the counter.

Whe Po finished cooking he saw that even thought he could still si ton his usual spot, the others were all sitting in a order hen ever expected them to sit in.

On Po's right were Crane and Monkey with Crane sitting the clossest to Po, on Po's left were Tigress and Viper sitting with Tigress sitting the closest to Po and across from Po was Mantis standing on the table.

Shrugging it off the Panda gave everyone a bowl of soup with his usual catchprase "Order up!"

The five children all stared at their soup and then at eachother and with a shrug they all put a noodle in their mouth and slurpt it up in such a way the ends of the noodles al flew up like whips splasing drops of soup in eachothers faces(except for Mantis who hit Po and didn't get hit himself because Po didn't splash soup around).

"Can you guys please eat normal?" Po asked in a annoyed voice whipping the soup off his face.

"How?" the kids asked and Po made them as kit again because he couldn't believe his ears the first time.

"You guys don't know how to eat noodles with chop-sticks normally?" the black and white bear asked in disbelief to the children who were now all blushing.

It took Po three hours to teach the five children how to eat the soup normally and when he was done he had to warm the soup all up again while he had been teaching, the soup had turned cold.

After they finally ate Po brought the others to their rooms to go to sleep but just when the kids were about to enter their rooms they turned around pouting at Po.

"Aren't you gonna tell us a bed time story?" Monkey asked.

"Come in…" Po sighed holding the door of his own room open.

The kids all run for the door but when they tried to enter at the same time they got stuck in the door opening and sighing again Po have Mantis who was in the middle a push making them stumble into the room together.

Po sat down and the kids say down in a line in front of them.

"This is the story of Sleeping Beauty….." Po started telling the old fairy-tale but when he finished he saw the kids looking bored.

"What a boring story!" Viper yelled.

"Yeah, tell us something good or we're not going to bed!" Crane joined.

Feeling a headache coming Po also told the stories of 'Cinderella' , 'Snow White', 'Little Red Riding Hood', 'Pocahontas', 'Tom Thumb' and 'The Little Mermaid' but the kids were only pleased after Po told the legend of 'Tarzan'.

"Will you now finally go to sleep so _I_ can get some sleep?" Po asked and looking fine with it for the time being the kids all went into their own rooms.

'Maybe if I go to sleep now and wake up in the morning I find out this is just all a dream.' Po thought to himself and fell asleep immediantly when his head touched his lippow.

_The next morning_

The gong could be heard and Po who hoped everything that happened the day before had just been a dream and now everything would be normal again quickly went out of his room and bent down saying loudly "Good morning, Master!"

Much to his disappointment he found out the day before had been real because Shifu wasn't there and out of the other rooms came groaning from high pitched voices.

The panda couldn't believe his eyes when the kids all walked out still half asleep out of their rooms.

Tigress and Monkey both had their fur messier then it normally was, Crane had all his feathers ruffled, Viper wasn't wearing her lotus blossums yet and Mantis couldn't even keep his eyes open.

"I can't believe you children will be so nice, clean and organized every morning when you're grown up." Po murmurred earning glares from the kids.

"Well, exuse us for being kids who stayed up really late because of you!" Tigress yelled placing her hands on her hips.

"What in the world do you mean? You wouldn't go to sleep untill you liked one of the stories I told you!" Po yelled beginning to get angy at the children.

"You could have just told us that last story right away instead of first telling those boring ones. I mean, we're seven and not three anymore!" Mantis yelled.

"JUST FORGET IT!" Po screamed and then run to the kitchen.

When the kids arrived in the kitchen they all sat down in a different order then when they had dinner the day before.

Po could again sit at his usual spot with on his right sitting Viper and Mantis with Viper sitting the clossest to Po, on Po's left were Monkey and Tigress sitting with Monkey sitting the clossets to Po and across from Po was now Crane.

"What are you making?" Crane asked Po after a while.

"Pancakes. Is that alright?" Po replied hoping that the kids wouldn't go complaining.

"PANCAKES!" the little Furious Five screamed happily and Po breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's have a contest!" Monkey suddenly yelled.

"But I first wanna eat my pancakes!" Viper whined.

"I ment a contest _with_ the pancakes!" Monkey said over-dramaticly.

"What do you have in mind?" Tigress asked getting more interested.

"Wich one of us can eat the most pancakes so fast possible? If you can't go anymore you lose!" Monkey explained.

"What does the winner get?" Crane asked raising a eye-brow.

"My grandma taught me how to make yummie almond cookies and later today I'll make twelve cookies and the winner gets them!" Monkey yelled.

"Are they good?" Mantis asked.

"Ohhhh…. Chen's cookies are the best! When you guys were adults he still made them and everyone always wanted them. Here is the cookie yard with some of them in it!" Po joined in on the chatter and grabbed the cookie yard and opened it to show the cookies.

"Hey, there are also already at least thirty cookies in it so Chen doesn't have to bake new ones!" the Dragon Warrior exclaimed.

"They look good so I'm gonna win them!" Mantis yelled as he begun drooling.

"No I'm gonna win them!" the others yelled.

"Chen, everyone wants them so is it alright that while the winner of your little contset gets twelve cookies and everyone else gets at least one?" Po asked the primate who was doing his best to keep the others from killing eachother.

"That's fine!" Monkey quickly yelled and then the others stopped arguing right away.

Po quickly finished two big plates full of pancakes and set one down for himself and the other so that the kids could grab pancakes from them.

"3… 2… 1…! START!" all five kids yelled and they all grabbed a pancake and started stuffing their faces.

After a hour Mantis had won the contest much to everyone's suprise since he was so small.

He had taken his prize to his room so he could eat it later because he and the other children were really sick of eating so many pancakes so fast.

"Damn….. you….. STOMACH ACHE!" Monkey screamed lying on his back holding onto his belly.

"Chen, if you ever again have a idea for a contest, I won't join you." Viper said stretching herself over the floor.

"I'm with Ming." Tigress groaned from her curled up position.

"And _I'm_ with Yelan." Crane mumbled.

"I don't see why you're complaining Xin!" Mantis said happily from Po's shoulder who was handing around cups of tea to calm everyone's stomachs around.

"That's because you won and still don't feel bad with all those pancakes in you, Li." Po told the insect in a as-a-matter-of-fact-tone who just shrugged.

After everyone had had at least twenty cups of Po's tea Mantis went to his room to eat his cookies and Po handed himself and the others also a cookie each.

"Yummie!" Tigress, Viper and Crane cried when they took a bite of their cookies.

"I know, I'm great." Monkey said nonchalantly bowing.

Po couldn't help but role his eyes.

"YUMMIE!" was suddenly heard through the Jade Palace everyone burst out laughing because the recognized it as Mantis's voice.

"Li also likes it!" Viper giggled.

Right after she said it the insect came runninginto the kitchen and yelled "They tasted so good I couldn't stop eating and now they're all gone already!"

That caused everyone else to laugh harder of course.

After a few hours of goofing around Po relised that there needed to come more food so he took the kids to go to the market in the village.

While they were walking everyone in the village gave the Furious Five strange looks while the kids themselfs were skipping in front of Po singing 'The Sailor Song'.

"**So if we all come together, we know what to do  
>We all come together, just to sing we love you<br>And if we all come together, we know what to do  
>We all come together just for you<strong>!" the kids kept singing.

Being forced to keep listening to that song made Po almost go crazy but then he relised they had walked to his dad's noodle shop.

"Hey, do you guys wanna have lunch here?" he asked the kids who turned around thought for a moment.

"OKAY!" the screamed after a while and skipped the restaurant in causing Po to sweat-drop and follow them.

When they had entered Mr Ping came running at them as if on que.

"Po, how good to see you! I've had such a good week with all the customers coming to my shop and I even got a lot of tips but I guess that is something I kinda deserve for my good serving! Hahahaha!" the goose rattled on in one breath and then he noticed the five who were all looking up at him with big questioning eyes.

"Awwww! Who are these cute little animals?" Mr Ping asked kneeling before them and fished five lollypops out of his pocket (He always kept candy in his pocket to make the children that came to his restaurant happy.) handing them to the kids.

"Thank you!" they all cried as they happily stuck the pieces of candy in their mouths.

"Uhm….. these kids are….." Po tried to explain that it was the Furious Five as children but he didn't know how to say it.

"Yelan, Li, Chen, Ming and Xin!" the kids yelled jumping up and down.

"What a pretty names! You know, you five remind me of a group of warriors who always fight together with my son. The are called the Furious Five." Mr Ping told the kids but he was confused when the kids started giggling and Po looked nervous.

"Uhm… dad? They _are_ the Furious Five." Po said sheepishly scratching the back of his head as he watched his father's beak fall open.

"Is that so? In that case I have a question for you, my son. HOW? WHAT? WHO? WHEN? WHERE? WHY?" the goose let a storm flood of questions come out.

"Those are six questions and I will just make a long story short. Yesterday there was this crazy goat who wanted to rule over the Valley of Peace and he hit the Furious Five with a strange beam and then they were kids and Shifu left to get something that can turn them back but now I have to take care of them on my own and they also only have memories from the first seven years of their lives so they also don't remember you or anyone else. Oh, and they now wanna be called by their names." Po gave a quick explanation only to have his dad staring at him.

Po was about to ask why his dad was staring at him when he relised the goose was looking behind him and when he spun around he saw a group of villagers standing behind him and he relised they had heard everything.

Before the Dragon Warrior could do anything the villagers run up the the Furious Five and hugged them tightly yelling things like "Awww! Master Mantis is even cuter when he's smaller then he already was!", "Hey, Master Viper already wore flowers on her head as a child!" and a lot more.

The kids themselfs were hudled together being scared to death but they were really relieved when Po finally managed to push most of the people out.

"I saw my live flash by!" Mantis cried.

"It's alright, Li." Po said as he gently stroked the insect's back with his finger.

"Would you like somehting to eat?" Mr Ping asked the kids as he knelt in front of them again while putting one of Viper's flowers wich had fallen off in the commotion back on her head.

"Thank you." the kids said politely and then went to sit quietly at a table.

"Just make the usual." Po wispered to his dad who nodded and enterred the kitchen again while the panda himself went to sit with the probably traumatized children.

"Why does everyone wanna choke us?" Crane asked after a few seconds of silence.

"What do you mean?" Po asked the little avian.

"First you hugged us almost to death and now a whole bunch of people tried to do it." Monkey explained.

"Well, you guys are just the cutest kids in China." Po said and he couldn't help but smile when Mantis jumped in front of him and yelled "Don't call me cute! I'm a strong and cool guy!"

When Mantis wanted to walk to his spot again he tripped over his own four feet causing the others to laugh.

"Here are six bowls of my finnest 'Secret Ingretient Soup'!" Mr Ping yelled as he came to their table with six big bowls filled with noodles, vegetables and broth.

"Yummie! This soup is even better then the soup Po made for us!" Viper yelled after taking a bite.

"Thank you, my dear." Mr Ping said and then walked away to serve his other customers.

"Thank you for the food!" Po and the children yelled to Mr Ping after they finished their soup and left.

They were about to go back to the Jade Palace when a pig suddenly run up to Po.

"Dragon Warrior! There are bandits in the village!" he panted and then fell to his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Don't worry, I'm on it." Po told the pig who was about to thank him but then he saw th Furious Five and because he was already stressed he…. fainted.

"Stay here where it's safe. I don't want any of you getting hurt." Po orderred the kids who were now busy poking the unconscious pig.

Sighing the panda turned around and started running in the direction where the pig had come from.

"I'm not gonna let him treat me like a baby so I'm going after him!" Tigress yelled crossing her arms and then took off with a incredible speed.

Without saying anything the others run or flew after her with the same speed.

"Yelan!" Viper yelled to the other girl.

"Don't try and stop me!" Tigress yelled back.

"We're not trying to stop you!" Viper yelled back.

"What?" Tigress asked.

"We're coming with you!" Viper explained.

Looking to her other side Tigress saw Monkey giving her a thumbs-up.

Nodding the tiger cub started running faster and so did the others. (**A/N: Does this scene look fimiliar to you? *wink***)

_With Po_

The panda was running through the village and when he reached the bridge he could see Fung and the other crocodile bandits.

"Hey Fung, won't you ever learn?" Po asked the leader of the group of thieves.

"Learn? I'm not gonna go to school again! I always hated that place because everyone always picked on me! WEEEEEHHHHH!" Fung cried with two fountains coming out of his eyes making Po sweat-drop.

"Dude, I just ment that by now you should now that you can't just come here and steal everything you see." Po said.

"We will always come back to steal everything everyone cares for!" Fung yelled after he stopped crying.

"Look pale, I'm in a good mood so if you justget out of here right now, I won't hurt you." Po said and he already started to walk away but the none of the bandits tried to hit Po from behind but the panda just caught the big reptile's fist without looking.

"Okay, you shouldn't have done that." Po said calmly and the twisted the bandit's arm making the bandit yell out in pain but he pulled himself free and tried to punch Po again but Po spun around and kicked the bandit in the stomach making him fly backwards and crash into another bandit.

Three other bandits run at Po and tried to hit him but the panda managed to dodge every attack coming at him.

Po grabbed a chair that had been standing next to a cart full of apples without noticing the five pairs of eyes in it that were watching the fight but one bandit did notice.

Po threw the chair and it hit one of the three bandits attacking him right in … ahem… in the _nuts_.

Another bandit jumped over his fallen comrade but Po kicked him too making him fall on the chair.

The remaining two of the three bandits started attacking again but again Po dodged them all untill he knocked one of them out and when Po was being distracted the other bandit managed to kick him and sent him flying a few meters.

Po recovered however fast enough to jump over a bandit that tried to tackle him resulting in the bandit crashing face-first in a wall.

Another bandit tried to hit Po but Po also jumped over that bandit and threw him over his shoulder against another wall.

When another bandit wanted to punch Po Po grabbed another bandit that was lying close and held him in front of himself as a shield making the attacker unable to really attack because if he did he would hit his comrade and seeing a opportunity used one of the legs of his shield to kick the attacker off his feet and then he swung his shield's butt in the attacker's face and het hen threw the bandit that had served as his shield away.

He then grabbed three small rocks and threw them at another bandit who got one in both his eyes and one in his mouth.

"You lose again." Po said in a heroic voice as he watched all the fallen crocodiles.

"No, this time _you_ lose!" Fung yelled pointing behind Po and when the panda turned around he saw another bandit standing there with the Furious Five in his arms who were all doing their best to get free but failing.

"Guys!" Po yelled and started to run at hem when Fung pulled out a small smoke-bomb and threw it at Po making the Panda cough loudly through the smoke and when it cleared away all the crocodile bandits were gone with the kids.

"Oh no! My friends who have turned into kids are kidnapped by crocodile bandits! What kinds of horrible terror may they now be facing?" Po yelled.

"I gotta find them and save them!" he decided and run to the forest where the crocodile bandits lived.

_With the Furious Five and the Crocodile bandits_

The five children were tied together with their backs pressed together with strong ropes.

"You are so cute!" Fung cried kneeling down before them and he tickled Tigress under her chin but the young feline bit into his finger as hard as she could.

"OUCH!" Fung screamed pulling his finger away.

"Are you alright, boss?" one of his following bandits asked.

"Of course not, you idiot! This brat almost bit my finger off!" Fung yelled throwing his helmet on the ground.

"You're nothing but a big, fat bullying baby!" Viper yelled.

"I'm not a baby! I'm not a baby! I'm not a baby! WEEEEEHHHHH!" Fung yelled stomping his foot on the ground and then fell on his back crying.

"Fung is a baby! Fung is a baby! Fung is a baby!" the kids sang teasingly causing Fung to only cry harder and the other bandits just stood there holding their poor ears wich had to listen to all that noice at once.

"I can't believe you are so mean to me! Even Viper is being mean while she is a reptile, just like me!" Fung yelled after he finally stopped crying.

"Ming isn't anything like you!" Crane yelled.

"Yeah, she is nice, smart, funny, strong and pretty and you are none of those!" Monkey joined in.

"Are you saying I'm not pretty?" Fung asked getting dangerously close to Monkey.

"No, he is saying that you're ugly!" Mantis yelled causing the other kids and even the other bandits to burst out laughing.

"Guys!" Fung yelled out to his men who quickly shut up.

"The kids are right, thought! You are really ugly!" a voice was suddenly heard and when everyone looked up they saw the Dragon Warrior standing on a big rock lookingdown at them.

"Po!" the kids yelled beaming happily.

"Fung, I'm gonna take you down and take the kids home so watch out cause here I come!" Po yelled and then jumped in the air doing a spectacular stance and everyone looked at him in awe but then Po's head contacted with a tree branch wich he hadn't noticed and he fell down landing on his head making everyone sigh and if the Furious Five would have their hands free they would have face-palmed.

"What kind of rescue=opperation was that?" Tigress asked.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, thanks for asking." Po said picking himself up.

"Attack!" Fung screamed and unlike with thew last fight, all the bandit attacked at the same time making Po unable to do anything but dodge the attacks.

The kids were watching the fight feeling helpless when a knife fell out of the sky near them.

"Chen, do you think you can free us with that?" Tigress asked Monkey who nodded and used his foor to pick the knife up and cut the ropes.

"Let's help Po out!" Tigress yelled when she and the others were free and nodding they charged at the bandits who were still attacking Po who was getting tired.

The panda was about to get hit in the face by a fist but it was caught by a smaller red fist with black striped on it wich happened to be Tigress's hand.

"Sorry boys but your fun is over." she said and then pushed the bandit she had caught so hard he was sent flying backwards crashing against his comrades who's weapons flew in the sky from the inpact and were caught by Monkey's tail.

"What the hell!" Fung yelled glaring up at the grinning primate.

"You better look up." Monkey said pointing up and when the bandits did so they saw Crane flying there carying a bunch of big rocks.

"Bombs away!" the birt yelled and dropped a rock on each bandit's head.

While the bandits were still dased from the inpacts on their skulls Viper grabbed a roped and strted dancing with it just like with a ribbon and so tied the bandits together.

"Let's see how you like it." she said smirking.

"Just so you know, you should never mess with us again! Now get out of our faces!" Mantis yelled and used his increddible strength to lift the bandits up and throw them away all over the forest.

"Guys! That was awesome!" Po yelled to the kids who smirked and bowed.

"Let's go home." Po said softly and lifted the five children up in his arms and started walking back to the village smiling at the feeling of the kids cudling closer to him.

_Back at the Jade Palace_

Po carried the kids all the way up the stairs but when he reached the end of them he dropped his friends in suprise because Shifu was standing there holding a green orb.

"Master Shifu, you're back! Man, you don't know half about ho wit was while these guys were kids!" Po yelled to his master who wasn't paying attention to him as the old red panda was more concerned about the children who were now lying on the ground growning.

"You can tell me later but now I have to change these cutie-pies back into Kung Fu-pies, Po." Shifu said and flashed the kids with orb and when the light cleared away the Furious Five looked completely normal again.

"Okay, now that you guys are normal again we can have some dinner!" Po yelled.

"YUMMIE!" the five yelled earning gasps from Po and Shifu.

"Oh no! They look normal again but their personalities are still those of children!" Po screamed

"Just kidding!" the Furious Five suddenly yelled doing dramatic poses making Po's jaw drop to the ground and Shifu just shook his head rubbing his temples.

"Are you guys trying to give me a heart-attack?" Po asked placing a hand over his chest.

"Sorry Po but it was a opportunity we just had to take." Tigress said as she and the others stopped laughing.

"You guys are a nightmare when you're children _and_ adults." Po graoned and the others laughed except for Shifu who just stoof there confused.

"Yeah about that, we want to thank you for taking such good care of us when we were kids even thought we were so annoying." Crane said.

"Really?" Po asked.

"Really." The Furious Five said in unison nodding their heads when Shifu butted in.

"What in the world is everyone talking about? What happened while I was gone?" the grandmaster asked looking at everyone who then burst out laughing.

"We'll tell you everything over dinner, Master Shifu." Po said putting a hand on his master's back and they all started walking to the kitchen.

**The End**

**Hey! Please R&R and chack out my page! Peace out! *gives peace sign with one hand and waves with the other hand***


End file.
